


The belt

by Merilwen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Desolation of Smaug, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Mirkwood, Read at Your Own Risk, Riding, Romance, Shy!Elf ?, Smut, Teasing, idk how to tag, jealous!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilwen/pseuds/Merilwen
Summary: When the company is found by the Mirkwood elves and imprisoned, Y/N  is gonna try whatever it takes to set them free. Even if it means not acting like herself..





	The belt

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute one-shot but the story ended up writing itself. Hope you enjoy !!

You had just finished killing those horrid creatures when you got startled by the voice of Fili yelling Kili's name. Seeing the dark-haired brother struggling with two big black spiders, you ran to where he was, aiming your last arrow getting one of them off him. But you didn't have enough time to take out your sword and get rid of the other, for the sound of leaves rustling could be heard coming from everywhere, and in a flash the spider closer to Kili was being stabbed to death. Immediately, both of you were being dragged by warrior elves to the group of dwarves that were getting searched, taking every weapon from them. You, unwillingly, threw your sword and gave your bow to a female elf. Not that you could use it anyway.

From the corner of your eye, you could distinguish Thorin fuming at this, scowling at a particular blonde elf who seemed to be insulting everyone and threatening them with his fine and elegant bow (clearly, he had royal blood though no manners, you thought) but he turned his head to look at you holding a curious gaze as to why a human woman would be between 'greedy and rough' dwarves as elves describe them. Nonetheless you ignored him and stayed beside Fili, he silently asked if you were okay and you replied by nodding. Then he brought a finger to his lips meaning for you to be quiet, smirked and showed you he still had a little knife hidden in his coat which the elf failed to find but you couldn't help by giggle and he playfully rolled his eyes, smiling. He was so cute and smart and you were in love.

Finally, after walking through the forest for a while with all of your hands chained (completely unnecessary) you made it to Thranduil's kingdom. The elves took you to cells and put each of you in individual ones, you being the last. Except for Thorin who was sent to the ElvenKing's throne room. To your luck, Fili was in the one next to you and although you couldn't touch or see each other well, you could still talk.

"Amrâlimê < _My love_ >, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked after seeing you get shoved rather harshly in your cell. It seemed they forgot you were a very much fragile person compared to the body of a dwarf.

"Yes, darling. What about you?" You said trying to get a glimpse of his eyes but huffed when couldn't.

"I'm fine. I just miss you." You knew he was pouting.

"Fili, I'm right here." You smiled.

"Oh you know what I mean, Y/N." He teased "I just want to have you in my arms and never let go."

"That sounds perfect, and you will do it soon because I refuse to spend more than a day in here." You stated as if you were confident of it. You needed a plan but had to wait until Thorin came back. 

"Oh, my love, if only. I hope uncle leaves a bit of his stubbornness aside but I doubt it. I have a feeling they are not exactly having a friendly conversation." You heard him sigh and rest his head against the bars. You frowned, he puts so much pressure on his shoulders that sometimes he didn't realize. You always assure him not everything is his fault and he shouldn't be responsible for it, he is so fair and loyal. King worthy. But first, you all must to get to Erebor. 

"Don't worry, darling. I promise I will do something." You stretched your arm to try and take his hand. He laughed a little, appreciating your gesture. 

"Well, what do you suggest? Request a meeting with the king? Kick the wall to its breaking? I mean, your legs are going to break if anything." You sarcastically said 'Ha Ha' while he kept throwing ridiculous options until he said "What about seducing a guard? Surely you will have them at your feet in a few minutes..." You almost said 'Shut up' but the more you thought about it, the more reasonable the idea was.  

"Is that a challenge?" You interrupted him. He stopped, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You think I can't seduce an elf into giving me the keys?" You purred. 

Fili was one of the most patient people you've ever met. He rarely got angry, having a full control of his temper, being the future heir and a prince. He was taught to have a composure but when it came to you, his jealousy blinded him. He was really possessive, as if he had sworn to himself to protect you with all his might and to be honest, you loved it. No one has ever cared this much for you and though to others it may look excessive, you knew he meant well.  He liked to be your knight in shining armour and you let him, for you will always be grateful for what he's done. And nothing compares to the fire in his eyes at the thought of you with someone else, making you feel all tingly.

"Y/N, don't you dare." He murmured in a rather warning tone. 

"Or what?" You whispered back, because you knew it also makes him crazy when you defy him.

"Y/N, I swear i-.." But he couldn't finish after hearing rushed steps. Thorin was getting locked in a cell muttering curses in khuzúl. There were two guards escorting him in and they grimaced, you guessed they understood but said nothing.  You saw one of them place the keys in front of his white belt that was rounding that majestic silver robe. You had to admit the designs were outstanding. The other guard left.

You could pick up music in the background and you supposed they were having a party, after all, the Woodland Realm was known for this and you thought it might work on your favour for no one would notice a commotion. 

"Fili, do you trust me?" You whispered again seriously.

"Of course, Amrâlimê. Why?" He almost sounded offended at getting asked such a thing.

"Listen, I need you to remember that and that I love you. No matter what you hear, it's just me acting, yeah? You're the love of my life and nothing will change that." You knew what you were saying seemed kind of dramatic, but Fili was often insecure and tented to think you will leave him someday for someone of your height or race or younger than he was. It hurt you for he is so lovely and selfless but you were fast to let him know you love him and only him. Even if what you were about to do wasn't real, he could be taking it the wrong way if you didn't bother to explain it before. 

At your words, he seemed to understand your plan and let out a deep sigh but didn't refuse, though he would still be listening and hoping for it to not last long.

Everyone else either resigned or were tired at seeing Thorin's reaction and went to sleep, you assumed. Meanwhile, the guard with the keys remained. Probably to keep a eye, pacing back and forth instead of standing outside of the gates. You observed him, he was stunningly handsome, tall, with long and light brown hair. His face had feminine features but his broad back and erm.. 'package' (not that you looked that much) told you he was indeed a typical male elf. He carried in a hand a bow and on his quite large back (you needed to stop looking) a quiver full of arrows.

You rubbed your hands together in mischief thanking Mahal for such a wonderful opportunity. When he was approaching, you decided to let your cleavage being showed more by opening your thin tunic a bit and pushing it lower, you usually cover yourself at all times for it makes you embarrassed (you have a big bosom) and it brings unwanted attention if you don't. Also, Fili would go livid and punch anyone who dared to make a comment or even have a look. 'Forgive me, love. But at this moment our freedom is at risk.' you thought.

You sent a little prayer to whatever God was listening and once the elf passed by, his disinterested gaze became an evident stare at the sight of your breasts that it made him stop and lose his oh so straight posture. His cheeks were pink and he gaped in surprise. you smirked. 'This will be easier than I thought.'

You cleared your throat, leading his attention to your face. You put the most innocent expression you could muster and said in a higher voice than your own.

"Um, my Lord. I'm very very thirsty." You didn't know if this would work. You presumed everyone here was ancient and a 'naive' gal like yourself would get them hot. You were proved right when you saw him gulp.

You were staring expectantly but he seemed to forget what you asked so you softly said "Sir?" That did the trick because he went to retrieve a cup with water from a fountain in the other side of the room, this place was so pompous.

While you were waiting, you figured Fili was going to say something but nobody made a sound except for the occasional snores. You hoped he wasn't mad or was asleep, at least he wouldn't have to hear you ridiculing yourself like this.

The elf came back and sat down in front of your cell. He handed you the cup and ogled you. Just in case, you had moved your hair behind your shoulders to give him _a view_ , smirking behind the object as you drank. You pretended to be done and got closer to granting it to him but instead dropped the liquid on your tunic and gasped as if it was an accident. He looked shocked and you didn't know if elves sweated but he seemed to be doing so.

He took the cup while you pouted "I'm so so sorry, sir. I-I am so cl-clums-y." You feigned you were about to cry and he got from under his robe a handkerchief of a very soft fabric and passed it to you with a worried face.

"Do not fret, little one. It is okay." You nearly felt bad, he was somewhat of a gentleman. You dried your chin and neck but let your chest wet. You intended to give it back but he motioned it for you to preserve it. That was nice of him, you thought.

"Thank you, mister." You genuinely smiled but still kept your fake sweet tone.

"Aradan." He simply responded.

"Pardon me?" You didn't know a thing about Elvish languages so that could be an insult and you were ready to get out of character if that was the case.

"That is my name, Aradan. What is yours, my Lady?" Once again, you were starting to regret this. What if he gets attached? You were irresistible for sure but you didn't want anyone's feelings to get hurt. He being polite was making this difficult for you.

"Oh, that's nice name. Mine's Y/N but you can call me whatever you want." You winked and his eyes (a gorgeous green, by the way) widen at your boldness. His reactions made you think female elves didn't flirt with him regularly, it's a shame because he's a piece of art. If you weren't in a relationship, the things you would have done.

"It never ceases to amaze me how straightforward humans are." He commented shyly, looking away.

"Well, sweetheart, we are mortals. We are going to die so we need to let it all out and enjoy life before it is too late." For a moment, you felt like you were talking to a friend and spoke with your normal voice. You internally cursed but looked at him from behind your eyelashes and leaned in.

"So, enough of small talk.. Do you like to have you cum swallowed or spat?" You said lowly and he choked clearly not imagining such a dirty question could come out from such a sweet lips. You heard a grunt from somewhere but you were too busy luring him in that you didn't take much notice.

"Wh-what??" He looked bewildered. He will never forget this conversation, he was certain.

"You heard me. Oh, please, you mean to tell me you never pushed someone's head on your member while they were sucking it and licking all over the tip. Savoring your honey but fighting to breathe, hmm? I bet you are the type to be dominant because the quiet ones are the best at that."  You were getting aroused just saying these things because it reminded you of your man. 

Fili was like this, all proper but an animal in bed. Marking you and not leaving any part of your body untouched, his beard burning your sensitive skin but it was a pleasant pain. He got the most pleasure on giving you pleasure, rarely letting you do the work but always making sure you were alright. He could be saying the nastiest things one moment, kissing you with a unmeasurable passion and minutes later calling you his queen and other tender words that it was impossible for you not to feel loved.

"My Lady, this is hardly appropriate." He tried to declare sternly but it came out weak, like a whimper.  

"Okay, you are reserved, I understand. I, however, am not." you smirked. Now you let out a more seductive tone. He knew you were going to say something really sexual but made no move to leave.

"As you can see, I'm used to be quite messy." You pointed to your wet clothes and if he didn't make the connection before he surely did now. "But I don't like to waste it, so I eat it all like this." You lightly sucked on your finger but the face you made exaggerated the gesture and he was fidgeting now. You slyly glanced at his crotch and saw the effect of your provocation. You heard a grunt again but you caught on it came from Fili. Fuck, he was eavesdropping this whole time, most likely picturing you.

"I've never been with an elf before, you know." It was a lie "But if the size of their swords are anything to go by then I will be more than willing to unsheathe one." Aradan was hard as a rock at this point, he was tense and you could see his desire. But scared you might have affected Fili's pride, you added "A dwarf though, Aulë. They are so strong and huge everywhere. The first time, it barely fit me.." You couldn't believe you were able to say this stuff but the elf didn't seem to mind, he liked you talking foul and Fili was listening too "..The master dwarf got me so wet and yet it was soo hard to get it in. Oh but it felt heavenly once it was all the way inside and he didn't stop until he filled me up with his warm milk." This caused the elf to drop his belt unaware of the keys falling with it, you were tempted to take them but it wasn't the time. Alongside with him you heard a rustling of clothes, you smirked. Fili was remembering the events of that night as well.

"M-my lady, why are you telling me thi-s." You've never seen an elf so flustered, he was clenching his fists on his thighs, aching to touch himself.

"I'm just telling you my experiences. Like that one time we were in a stream and I was just getting my whole body cleaned." You caressed your torso to add emphasis "And he came swimming behind me abruptly and took me right there, with his arms around my waist and my tits bouncing with every thrust. Have you ever fucked someone in public, Aradan?" He could only shake his head 'no', he was flabbergasted and seemed on the edge.

"Mhm, thought so. You should try it some time. It makes you feel your blood running through your veins, the thrill of getting caught in the act, isn't that exciting?" He was biting his lip shutting his eyes "Imagine it, my Lord. You fucking me on the throne of your king while he's away. Mm? You will not be gentle, I know. Trying to prove your power over me, a simple human at your mercy, would you like that? I think you would like me on my hands and knees, presenting myself for you to take. Making me scream, would you Aradan?"

"Elo! Goheno nin, Hiril vuin, Boe i 'waen!" < _Wow! Forgive me, my Lady. I must go!_ > He stood up rather strangely, taking his bow and muttering more elvish words you didn't understand. You had gotten scared at first, thinking you crossed the line and he got angry but then you smirked knowing he possibly went to take care of his little (actually big) problem.  

You took the chance to grab the forgotten belt with the keys and slowly opened your cell. You did the same with Fili and as soon as you unlocked it, he pushed you in and closed the door, devouring you with his eyes as if you were a prey. You expected him turned on but you didn't know when the elf was going to come back so you didn't think this was a good idea, however with one fierce look he had you weak on your knees and he rushed to you, embracing you and kissing you as if you hadn't seen each other for years.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and let yourself be handled to the back of the cell, you were taller but he was so buff he could do whatever he wanted with you, including carrying you. He sat against the wall with you on his lap, you both continued to desperately make out and you began to grind on him which caused him to let out a groan so deep, it made you falter. He started to kiss your neck until he got to your sweet spot and sucked it. You were almost delirious and he wasn't even inside yet. But noting you were distracted, he put your pants down and began to touch your clit in circles for a bit, then went to where you were the most wet and entered his thick finger stopping you from making sounds by ravishing your lips with his tongue.

"Pleaseee, please Fili. I'm ready, take me. Make me yours! Please." You begged, moaning on his ear, even more when he added another finger. But he wanted to pay you back for all the teasing, he was delighted. It stroked his ego to have this control over you as much as you stroking his shaft right now.  Your hand barely covered it, it was so big. You wanted to get your mouth on it, you felt starved and when you mentioned it, he was pulling his fingers out of you and pushing his length instead.

Oh, you had missed this dearly. It had been days since you both had the chance to do it properly and privately and this was it. Even if the cost was to be prisoners forever, your judgement was clouded. With him ramming into you like a beast, groping you everywhere, holding you close to feel your boobs rozing his hairy chest, you probably couldn't tell your name. The rest of the world was at the back of your mind right now.

He would spank you, as a punishment for all you said to that elf, words that should belong to him. The guard was surely thinking of you and the reminder of that made him thrust harder, he needed to claim you, you were his and he was yours in body, heart and soul. You followed his pace and soon enough began to ride him faster but tried to move your hips more sensually. He seemed to like it for he grabbed your hips harshly and pushed one last time coming inside of you almost blacking out by how intense it was. At the feeling of his throbbing cock and the sticky substance, you also came, squirting all over his lap. He lazily gave you a smug smile, proud to have that effect in you. You rested your head on top of his while his cheek was on your breasts, listening to the fast beating of your heart, both of you regaining your breaths. You needed to take a shower but first you remembered you had to escape.

With wobbly legs you stood up and tried to clean yourself with the handkerchief the elf gave you though it was in vain. You were wet everywhere and not only by water. You could only hope no one would notice. Fili, nevertheless, let you borrow his coat (bless him) and quickly you were opening the cells and waking everyone up. They were surprised but too much in a hurry to ask how.  

Thorin at front, you all ran through the halls, not caring much about being careful for not many elves would be around but at the party. You looked at your waist where Aradan's belt was. You decided to keep it, first because it was pretty and second because you couldn't let anyone find it and blame him. Poor thing, he didn't deserve any penance, he was just another victim of your charms. 

Suddenly, Bilbo who had evaporated since the forest and no one knew where he was, appeared apparently indicating the way out and where the weapons were. Again, no questions were asked. What happened after you all got to the exit it wasn't exactly a fun story. Orcs and elves trying to get you, a nice man in a boat helping you, a dragon, the durin's line almost dying and a war. But everything turned out good at the end.

 

_Many years later..._

 

You were in Dale, buying some vegetables and fruits. There wasn't much people for it was a really cold day,  you had told Fili to get these things on his way back but he had forgotten them. You can't blame him, he's got a lot on his plate right now. With Thorin as officially the king under the mountain, he took Fili everywhere, mostly to meetings, wanting him to get acquainted. He had learned a lot and even if it tired him out, you knew he wanted this and he was born to be the next king. A good one at that. When he is stressed, you make him feel relaxed, set a nice warm bath, massage his back and kiss him until he feels sated. He says you spoil him too much but he never complains, he couldn't ask for a better wife.  You lost no time on getting married, you knew you were going to spend your life with him and everyone was accepting for they realized your love was sincere. Now, you were having your first child, you were only three months pregnant so it wasn't as visible yet but he got more protective than ever, trying not to leave your side for long and it was a miracle you were in the market by yourself but you had managed to do so. He was truly a sunshine.

You heard the faint calling of your name while you were paying and turned around but couldn't find the source. Then it got near and you finally saw who it was, you wanted to laugh, this was amazing. Aradan was standing there, his arms behind his back, giving you a slight reverence. You gave one back and couldn't wipe the smile out of your face though you were nervous as to what he would say but his face held mellowness. Still as beautiful, fuck him for not aging.

"Aradan, how are you doing?" You broke the silence, he looked taken aback at you remembering his name. 

"I am quite alright, my Lady. How does life treat you?" He offered, cordial as always.

"I'm fine though I thought we were past formalities by now?" You teased and he flushed knowing what you meant.

"Please, Y/N, you are a princess. It is in my nature to refer to you in such a manner." He glanced at his right as if searching for something.

"I'm only joking, my friend. But I really want to apologize for how I behaved back then, I was younger and I just wanted to get out. I had to make use of my assets, you know." You winked but added earnestly "I deeply apologize if it made you too uncomfortable or caused you trouble. I hope we can start again." You grinned.

He seemed touched by your words like he hadn't expected to hear them.  

"You have nothing to apologize for, little one, but I appreciate it. In fact, when I look back at it, I remember it as a fond memory. An evil.." He paused and narrowed his eyes then smiled "..But an amusing game I shall never forget. You made me feel young after what felt like centuries and opened my mind. If anything, I was a pervert and have no excuse for how I dealt with the situation."

You wanted to hug him but knew elves had a gesture for that so you just lifted your hand to your left where your heart is and moved it in his direction where he caught it and held it affectionately. 

"What do you mean with opened your mind?" You asked.

"Well, after that I realized I was losing out so much and had lived for so long without actually living, I hope I am making sense" You nodded "I started to get out more, visited villages, looked at the flowers, the trees, the landscapes. Made myself useful by doing good deeds for others. The king allowed it, he saw I was being miserable for some time and gave me a break but said I shall come back whenever I want to for the doors will always be open for me. It frightened me to come to terms that I had discarded the true pleasures of life for duty. But it is never too late, I even have someone now." You were listening attentively, you were glad for him. He deserves it.

"I'm so happy for you, Aradan! And really?? what's their name?" You exclaimed excitedly. He was about to speak but got interrupted by a graceful woman (human) probably around your age with childish features but wise eyes. She had a very sweet and welcoming face, she simply looked refreshing.

"Melamin in < _My love_ >, I was looking for you!!" she protested but it wasn't annoying, even her voice was cute. He endearingly rolled his eyes "Love, I told you I was going to say hi to an old friend. You would have heard it if you hadn't been so smitten with those puppies." She whined but didn't argue.

"You've got to admit they were adorable." She pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." He brushed it off and motioned to you "This is Y/N, she's very special to me."  

Your heart swelled at that, you didn't know you had made such an impact in his life. You shook your hand with hers while he said "And this Rosalie, she means the world." the girl blushed, how could she not, his boyfriend was a sweetheart.

"Nice to meet you." You two said but as much as you wanted to stay and catch up, you really had to get home.

"I'm awfully sorry, but I have to go. You are both welcome to my home whenever you want. I would love to have you there and converse more."

Rosalie told you where she lived, with him, which made you raise your eyebrows at him as his face got red. And she repeated to pass by anytime with Fili as well. You said your goodbyes but before you left you were reminded of something. Turning around you screamed but not very loud for they weren't that far.

"Aradan!!!" When he looked you said "I still have your belt!" You smiled holding out your laugh but lost it when he went from confused to flustered. What a noble man!

 

_The end._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nobleman is Aradan's name meaning. Thought it would be nice to add it somewhere :) Thanks for reading xx


End file.
